All Screwed Up
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Every once in a blue moon, very, very, rarely, there would come times where Heather would find herself happily content with what she had. And this moment was one of them. And she happily decided to tell him so.DxH


All Screwed Up

Okay so this story has been in my head for...I don't even know how long! But I've finally gotten down to writting it so now the pesky what if's will leave me alone...for now...But yeah, keep an open mind for this story guys, after all that is all fanfiction is just a big 'What If'. So without further adiu (to lazy to see if I spelt that word right),

Enjoy!

* * *

Heather stood glaring at the door which had been slammed shut just moments ago. Her hands were tight balls of fists shaking slightly at her sides. The room she stood in was large yet comfortable, one out of many rooms in the large apartment complex she lived in.

She stood alone in the dining room wearing a simple black dress and black heels her face done up with just the faintest hint of makeup. Her usual straight raven hair fell in soft waves cascading gently down her shoulders. The table she stood next to was set up for two…or was. Now one of the plates lay shattered on the ground spilt food scattered the tiled floor.

The dinner she had prepared for tonight, now for nothing, was going cold having been left long forgotten.

Tonight was supposed to have so been special too. She thought he would have shared her excitement.

She blinked her silver eyes, filled with anger and passion, trying to fight back tears of frustration. She would not cry not when she had worked so hard on her makeup!

She looked down at the remains of her lovely china plate she had thrown to the ground not too long ago in her anger. The usual way Heather expressed herself whenever told 'no' or was denied her way, start a tantrum and/or break anything within her vicinity.

Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and slowly she began to pick up the pieces of the shattered dish.

Wavy dark hair fell shrouding half her face in darkness as the events of that evening resurfaced in her mind.

She had planned all of it out perfectly. She had made him his most favorite foods to turn into a romantic dinner, and had even went out of her way to buy a sleek and sexy black dress which she knew he would admire.

The bust was firm and fitting with spaghetti straps that wrapped over shoulders and crisscrossed against the lower back of the dress. The backless part, she found with amusement, had been Duncan's favorite thing about the dress yet Heather more enjoyed how the dress felt against her skin whenever she moved. A light and silky material that seemed to shimmer with her every movement. To bad it had all been a waste.

She had meant to butter him up just a bit before bringing on her objective. At dinner as he barbarically scarfed food down his throat she opened the topic up as casually as possible.

"_Hey Duncan, what would you say about…us having children?"_

_He hadn't even paused in his obscene consumption, though his dark blue eyes did flash up to meet hers for a moment before he spoke around his food rather rudely, _

"_No way."_

The subject of children had never really been brought to light between them so Heather hadn't really known what to expect for his reaction but that was _certainly_ not it. He hadn't even given it much thought! No emotion, no nothing and as Heather looked back on it perhaps that was what had upset her the most and caused her to drag out the subject.

But Duncan was unmoving on his decision and it didn't take long for him to become annoyed with Heather's persisting questions as to why he didn't want children. And slowly but surely the casual upbringing of a topic turned into a heated topic and slowly but surely the heated topic turned into an angry discussion and slowly but surely that evolved into another one of their hateful arguments. It had escalated in record timing to a yelling match and when Heather's anger was at its peak when her nerves were grated to their ends wit she screamed at him,

"_God I must have been sick in the head to have ever agreed to sign my life away to you, you insufferable BASTARED!!!" _

_And with that she angrily slammed her plate down hard on the ground! Duncan's glare was intense as he stared at her momentarily and she glared back. Then in a low and gruff tone he had said,_

"_That," He pointed to the mess on the floor, "that right there is why I won't have kids with you." His eyes narrowed his tone brimming with acid, "I am not brining a kid into this."_

_Heather narrowed her own eyes seething angrily though finding her words amiss. Perhaps because it had been in this moment he had made a point and she had been quiet dismayed to find it a good one. But as said before neither of them was any good at backing down or admitting loss, so with a look of both annoyance and loathing in a bitter tone she said,_

"_Fuck you."_

_Duncan had rolled his eyes with a sneer before saying, "No, fuck you." Already making his way toward the door._

_Heather glared angrily at his retreating form as he took his car keys from a small table near the door, _

"_Then go!" yelled Heather as Duncan made his way out the front door,_

"_And don't bother coming back tonight!"_

_The door slammed shut!_

It had been about seven years since the Total Drama series ended leaving her along with the rest of the reality TV stars with a good amount of wealth. The five years of the show's airing, making countless seasons, had finally come to an end! And even though they had all separated to do their own things they were still somewhat close. Some continuing their lives where they had left off while others had continued on with showbiz loving the idea of being reality TV has beens. And as time continued on some had even settled down into marriage. And she had been no exception.

And to a criminal no less.

If by the beginning of the Total Drama series, on that insufferable island, one would have told Heather that by the shows ending series she would have become exceptionally close to the delinquent and end up falling for him she would have laugh! Laugh out loud rudely in your face!

Too bad the joke was on her…

She'd found, not to long in the last seasons, that despite all the faults that Duncan seemed to constantly display, his womanizing ways, crude comments, and constant draw to criminal activities that somewhere along the line she had, indeed, fallen in love with the infuriating bastard.

But love was like that, she supposed, unpredictable and at most times illogical.

By the end of the show they were known as a couple and two years later they were married. But even after the two years of dating and the eight months of marriage it seemed that they still fought constantly. Butted heads over every little thing both to stubborn to back down, both to headstrong to admit the other were right or that they were in the wrong. And Duncan definitely knew how to grate on her nerves hell if anything he lived for it! Sometimes she could really hate him!

And other times...

Heather sighed as she stood, the larger pieces of the dish in her hands she was very careful to handle the sharp edges properly. Dropping the shards in the waste bin she made to pick up the spilt food and, using a broom, cleaned up the smaller shards. Once done with that she then began the chore of putting away the leftover dinner for two and washing dishes.

It wasn't supposed to have been this way; really it had only started out as a simple suggestion. And really he had no reason to react the way he did when she had been so nervous and shy bringing up the topic in the first place!

Once done with the dishes Heather dried her hands on dish towel before leaving to go to the room she and Duncan shared. Turning into a small hallway Heather leaned to the side balancing herself on one foot she slipped off a heeled shoe then taking a few uneven steps into the hall she brought her hand up to lean herself against the wall bringing up her other foot to slip off her other heel. She continued on barefoot turning into their room. Making her way to her large closet she tossed her heels in haphazardly before then making her way to their dresser. She opened her top drawer and digging to the very bottom pulled out two large chocolate bars. Then crossing the room to their bed she kneeled down lowering her head to look underneath finding half a bottle of white wine she kept stashed away just for these occasions. Standing with her delicious pleasures she then made her way out the room through the small hallway past the living room, making a quick stop in the kitchen to get a wine glass, before continuing toward their balcony. Unlocking the glass sliding door she then made her way out into the warm summers night.

There was just the faintest hint of wind and she looked up to find half a moon along with little to no stars out. But in large cities such as the one they lived that was a common factor. On the balcony sat a few outdoor chairs, a small table, and one lounger where Heather took her seat. Setting her treats down on the small table which was set close to the lounger she opened the bottle of wine before pouring the sparkling clear liquid into her glass. With a sigh she placed the bottle back down on the table, taking her glass up she brought it to her waiting lips taking a small sip and savoring the taste of the expensive wine. Placing the glass back on the table she then laid back whilst picking up one of her chocolate bars unwrapping it and replacing the taste of wine with the sweet taste of chocolate.

And that's how she spent the remainder of her evening laid out under the stars with a bottle of wine and two bars of chocolate. Wishing things had turned out differently, wishing the wine would hurry up and kick in, and wishing he would return sometime tonight.

~*~*~

Heather's eyes opened slowly a few hours later as the sound of the front door opening and closing reached her ears. She heard keys drop against the table near the door and she heard some slight shuffling through the house then a pause. Heather was sure by now he noticed the glass door open, she then heard him making his way towards the balcony.

Heather looked out to the night sky as she concentrated on the sound of his footfalls which ceased at the balcony's entrance. She pursed her lips unsurely as the silence dragged on, as she still refused to look up to him, finally he spoke,

"Hey." He said simply.

She rolled her eyes with a scoff as she irritably replied back, "Hey yourself."

Silence again then, "You know, you're gonna get fat if you keep eating all those sweets like that."

Heather looked to the small table which now held crumbled Hershey's candy wrappers and barely full bottle of wine.

"No I won't." She said dully before bringing her gaze up to meet his.

Duncan stood with one arm raised up to lean against the balcony's door. He stood with dark shirt on the sleeves having been ripped off and long sagging dark jeans. Having long since ditched the green Mohawk his hair had grown dark and messy, he no longer wore a nose ring but he kept the rings through his eyebrow and the one in his ear.

Heather raised a brow, "Where'd you go?"

"Out." He stated simply making his way toward her.

Heather gave a snort but didn't press for a better answer oddly enough she was okay with the one she had received. She really didn't mind much where he went after fights, and sometimes he could be gone for days, but so long as he returned that's all that mattered to her. And he always returned.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked picking up the nearly empty bottle of wine.

"That's mine!" Heather snapped reaching out ready to snatch the bottle away from him but Duncan was quick to retract the bottle from her. Heather scowled as he took his time to gaze at the label, then grinning he brought the bottle up to down the rest of its contents.

Heather fumed as he guzzled the last bit of her wine, then taking the empty bottle he sat it back down on the table with a satisfied smirk.

"Not bad." He said before moving to push Heather's legs to the side before taking a seat on the lounger.

Heather scowled at him, "You owe me a new bottle."

"No I don't." Duncan said casually, "It was practically empty when I got to it."

Heather heaved an annoyed sigh but gave no reply instead she brought a hand up to twirl and tangle softly in her raven locks looking out once again to the summer night.

Hunched over with his arms resting against his legs Duncan looked to the ground before muttering, "Were you seriously thinking about having a kid?"

She took her time before giving a slight shrug, "I don't know. Maybe someday…" She looked to him then, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Duncan gave a snort followed by an amused chuckle, "Yeah right. I can just imagine you changing diapers."

Heather rolled her eyes before crossing her arms irritably, "I would be a good mother!"

Again Duncan chuckled before moving an arm over Heather's laid out form he allowed his hand to rest against the lounger. Holding himself up he leaned in towering himself over the raven haired woman.

"You? A perfect mom?" He scoffed mockingly, "Yeah that's what every kid wants, a mom who drinks till she passes out on the balcony furniture."

Heather glared, "Excuse me!?"

Duncan grinned, "No kid wants an alcoholic for a mom."

It was quick and deliberate, Heather raising a sharp hand out giving a resounding slap to Duncan's cheek. It had happened without her meaning to, but she didn't regret it and the glare she held remained fierce and strong.

But Duncan was undeterred as he licked his lips with an amused snort, his eyes flashing to hers a mean grin splitting against his lips.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You damn well did." Heather hissed lowly leaning in close to the young man so that their noses were inches apart, "I am _nothing_ like my mother." She quietly declared.

Duncan's grin then turned to a smug smirk, and he allowed his gaze to blatantly run over her laid out form before he shifted closer to her. Heather glowered angrily yet couldn't help the blush she felt rise to her cheeks,

"It's never fair how that works." He mutter lowly raising a hand to brush lightly up Heather's bare arm. His gentle touch and the light wind easily causing a trail of goose bumps to form.

"When you're young you want nothing more than to be like your folks. And then…when you're a teenager you want nothing to do with them," His hand brushed over her shoulder as he brought his fingers up to caress her neck gently and moved his thumb to smooth over her cheek. "And when you're an adult you end up becoming just like them."

Duncan then lowered his hand down to caress Heather's naked back, his fingers dancing down her spine causing her to unconsciously arch herself against him. Wrapping his arm around her thin waist he then began to pull her closer toward him.

Heather brought her hands up to rest against his shoulders, even through her anger she had long since learned it was well near impossible to deny the infuriating man when he was like this. Besides make-up sex was something that was second nature to them. Something they both relished in. And the only highlight to their heated arguments.

The young woman sighed, "You're wrong you know."

Duncan lowered his head into the crook of her neck breathing in her enticing scent giving a slight nip at a sensitive spot on Heather's neck. She brought her hands up to rake appreciatively through Duncan's already messy dark hair.

"People change…" she murmured, "People change all the time for children. Me and you are no exception."

"Me?" Duncan pulled the raven haired girl up to sit in his lap. Her silky black dress sliding up high against her thighs as she moved herself to straddle Duncan's lap.

"Yeah right." He smirked almost amused at the thought as he began to kiss Heather heatedly down her neck, "As if I would make a good dad."

Through her haze and ecstasy Heather furrowed her brow in slight concern asking, "You don't think you would?"

But Duncan was done talking as he moved his kisses down to the crook of her neck and over her shoulder nudging her dress's strap further down till it slipped from her shoulder. His other hand sliding up her side brushing teasingly over the side of her breast, earning a content sigh from the raven haired girl.

"Duncan." Heather breathed against his ear, determined not to be thrown off topic, "You don't think you would make a good father?"

Duncan groaned irritably as he lowered his hand down to grip roughly at Heather's waist, "You're making this difficult." He said gruffly against her smooth skin.

Heather fumed as she pushed herself gently from Duncan's endearing advances, "No, Duncan really. Is that what you think? Is that why you don't want to…" she trailed off knowing he already understood.

Duncan gave her an annoyed look before replying, "Heather don't be stupid, I can't keep a job to save my life, I'm in and out of prison like, every other month, I'm still not allowed to go to certain parts of town anymore!" Duncan gave Heather a look of disbelief not really seeing why he had to explain himself on this matter. "Babe, I'm just not the fatherly type."

Heather watched Duncan closely before raising a pretty brow asking,

"Are you scared?"

Duncan's gaze was firm and unyielding as he said, "I'm not scared I'm just realistic. I wouldn't feel right dragging a kid into our already screwed up lives. I don't…think it would be right." He finished almost apologetically.

Heather returned her gaze back to the ground nodding softly and though her expression was deep as her mind worked slowly going over everything Duncan had said it also held a hint of unhappiness that the young man instantly caught.

He furrowed his brow for a moment before irritably in a gruff tone saying, "I…I'm sorry…I guess."

Heather blinked before bringing wide eyes up to meet his now diverted gaze. Now _there_ was a phrase rarely used between the two. After arguments when Heather had calmed down and Duncan returned home it was always something between them that just seemed to go without saying. They both knew it so why waste words on it? Like 'I love yous' after sex.

"Sorry?" Heather said unsurely, "For what?"

Duncan sighed moving his hand to move against Heather's bare thigh, "You wanna have a kid?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"But I don't." He mumbled lowly, He then raised his blue eyes up to meet her silver ones, "I…didn't know you wanted kids."

Duncan brought a hand up to rub uncertainly behind his neck, "And maybe if I wasn't always getting into trouble or…If I wasn't so…_unsure_…maybe I could…or maybe we could…"

He stopped talking then realizing he was rambling, he looked away from her with a dejected chuckle before saying,

"Geez, you know, It's times like these I kinda feel like…like I screwed up your life or something…" he trailed off.

Now anyone who knew Heather knew that she was an exceptionally spoiled person when it came to just about everything. Whenever she wanted something rest assured she wanted all or nothing. Yet every once in a blue moon, very, _very_, rarely, there would come times where Heather would find herself happily content with what she had. And this moment was one of them. After all talk of a kid had been only been that, talk, she didn't really need a kid not right now anyway. What she needed…what she _wanted_, she already had. And she happily decided to tell him so.

A smile grew on Heather's features to Duncan's almost bashful confession and before long an most amused chuckle escaped from her lips. Duncan looked to her irritably but before he could say anything his lips were instantly covered by Heather's.

Her lips moved tantalizingly over his own slow and suggestive her hands once again tangling in his hair. And as she pressed herself more firmly against him Duncan was reminded all too well of how strongly overdue their…_making up_ was.

The kiss was so that when Heather pulled away Duncan instantly leaned in again not yet ready to end it. Heather smiled lowering her hands down to push lightly against Duncan's shoulders, she grinned then a lovely sight that completely caught Duncan off guard reminding him cruelly that he _was _indeed in love with this woman.

The night's wind caressed the both again in another gentle breeze and when Heather next spoke her words came just as soft,

"All I ever really wanted was a screwed up life with you."

And then she kissed him again.

~Fin~

Alas I who is to know for sure if Heather's mom is a drunk or not (all we know is what we've seen on the video from home) But again its just a what if acting up in my mind. I love to think that Heather and Duncan's relationship would be a bittersweet kinda thing, which is why the pairing is so endearing to me. =] But enough about what I think, as always I'd love to hear from you guys so please, please, please review!

Peace)-AR


End file.
